The Reality of Fantasy
by Carlier36
Summary: She could call and ask and he'd be at her door in fifteen minutes. He couldn't resist her, that much was clear. Vague spoilers/missing scene for To Protect and Serve Man.


Disclaimer: I do not own Grimm nor am I associated with David Greenwalt, Sasha Roiz or Bitsie Tulloch.

Juliette sipped at a rather over-full glass of red wine, the light from her cell phone casting blue shadows over the bedspread. _Sean_, read the screen ambiguously, a Portland phone number listed beneath the name and the call button looking tempting and tantalizing. All she had to do to hear his voice was press that little green button. She could call and ask and he'd be at her door in fifteen minutes, already well aware of Nick's whereabouts, she knew. He couldn't resist her, that much was clear.

If she asked, he'd spend an entire evening on his knees in front of her, tie loose and shirt wrinkled. He'd worship every inch of her skin with tender kisses and make her come screaming, trembling, quaking with lust.

The tension between them would be palpable and they wouldn't even make it up to the bedroom. He'd have her right there on the couch or on the floor or maybe up against the pane glass window where anyone could see the wanton way she'd wrap her legs around him and arch her back and let him pin her wrists to the cool glass. He'd be tall and imposing and turn her on with just one of those smoldering looks.

Juliette shook her head to clear it, bare toes curling. She took a deep sip of wine before chucking her phone across the room, listening for the ineffectual thunk as it hit the carpet. The temptation to make her fantasies reality momentarily abated, she set her wine on the nightstand with shaking hands and settled back onto the big, empty bed, fingers drifting down to tug open her silky robe. Oh, how he'd love the tease of lingerie, whisper something naughty about tying her up with the belt.

She didn't know what he was like in bed, to be honest, but she imagined he was demanding and dominant, based on the way he kissed, all teeth and tongue. She imagined he would want to taste her first, want to hold her hips hard against his mouth.

Her fingers slid down her stomach to press between her legs, a moan escaping her in the dark as she realized just how wet the thought of having him there made her. "Oh Sean," she whispered, eyes squeezing shut over the inevitable guilt and arousal. Juliette slipped two fingers inside herself, picturing him kissing his way up to her mouth, filling her with warm, callused fingers, the press of his badge at her hip a constant reminder of the many reasons they shouldn't even be near each other.

She could have continued her fantasy, could have reveled in the imagined stroke of his hands and the dream-world thrust of his body on hers, filling her near to breaking, but it was too much, too honest. Like if she wasn't careful, she might find herself giving into him for real. So she only flicked her fingers inside herself, reverting to the quick, the easy, the sort of release that would only be satisfying for a brief, uncomfortable moment.

When the phone buzzed from the floor, Juliette lay on top of her pillows, mostly undressed and a hand flung over her face, two fingers still pressed inside her body. She groaned on the fourth ring and lifted herself off the bed, wiping her fingers on her thigh as she lifted the phone to her ear without glancing at the screen. "Hello?" she answered it, voice rough with guilt and a hasty orgasm.

"Juliette, its Sean." He sounded about as strained and tense as she did but still she blushed, images flashing in her head of all the things she had wished moments ago he would do to her.

Her voice wavered and she had to clear her throat. "H-hi."

"I'm sorry to call so late but I spoke to the man at the shop, who can help us. Could you meet me there tomorrow at two?"

"Y-yes. Yes, sure, of course."

He paused, seeming to gather his thoughts. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow. And then this is over, all right? Over."

"Yes. Yes, of course." Perhaps it was the inexplicable obsession coloring his tone but he certainly didn't sound like he was ready to give up his addiction to her just yet.

To be fair, after she hung up with him, she downed the glass of wine, brought herself off twice more and moaned _Sean _into a pillow. Her thighs ached the next morning and when he stood close to her at the spice shop, she could smell his cologne. And it seemed logical to kiss away the temptation.


End file.
